


Holland…Tom Holland

by Lois3029



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, James Bond References, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lois3029/pseuds/Lois3029
Summary: Tom和朋友们在威尼斯拍摄《蜘蛛侠：背井离乡》的时候为了好玩制作了一部小小的片中片。





	Holland…Tom Holland

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译自Jester 85的“Holland…Tom Holland"，超级有意思的文，我翻译不出原作的感觉orz
> 
> 原文中的大写字母用黑体表示，为方便阅读注解放在每段后

**黑屏**

 

**忽然——**

 

 **一个白色的圆环** 跳动着划过黑暗，伴随着熟悉的James Bond主题曲开头，最终扩大开来，落在一个正帅气地穿过屏幕、 **英俊逼人的年轻男人** 身上*。他穿着三件套西装，戴着宽大的墨镜，观众中所有的女孩和一半的男孩都发出了惊呼。说真的，他的发型简直 _完美_ 。他漫不经心地走着，对世界上的一切都毫不关心，像一个走着猫步的模特，没错，他很辣而且他知道这一点。那个自鸣得意的小混蛋。

 

**忽然——**

 

年轻男人 **突然转身** 面向摄像机。他手腕一抖，一束水雾从他的玩具蛛网发射器射向镜头。但他的准头真的很差，所以水直直越过了摄像机击中了Jacob的脸。年轻男人倒吸了一口气然后咯咯笑了起来，一下子看起来 _更_ …像十二岁了。

 

“啊呃*，男孩们。”Zendaya从屏幕外的某个地方哼道。

（*原文是Ugh，有点像失望、无奈的意思，实在找不到合适的中文拟声词）

 

 

**外景 威尼斯-白天**

 

风景明信片般的刚朵拉在威尼斯的运河间蜿蜒前行的镜头。好吧，这 _本可能_ 是个风景明信片般的镜头，除了画面有点抖而且歪成一个奇怪的角度，因为Jacob是个差劲的摄像师。还有人在念Raymond Chandler风格的硬汉侦探旁白*，虽然这本来应该是一部James Bond电影。

（*Raymond Chandler是美国三四十年代最负盛名的侦探小说家和编剧，开创了硬汉侦探流派和黑色电影）

 

HOLLAND, TOM HOLLAND: _威尼斯。在破败的街——呃，河道之下藏着什么样的罪恶？他们说静水流深。_

 

 

**外景 码头**

 

一艘小型动力艇驶进港口停泊。我们的主角HOLLAND, TOM HOLLAND，现在为了混入人群乔装打扮，穿着一件白T恤，还戴着天杀的墨镜。他敏捷地跳上码头，紧接着是一段猛冲。他的二头肌很大块，观众们感受到了冲击。说真的，这小子真壮。Raymond Chandler硬汉侦探旁白还在继续，出于某种没有人清楚的原因。

 

HOLLAND, TOM HOLLAND: _烈日杀机*。今天天气很好。但是阳光越明亮…阴影也越深重。而阴影之中正是我大展身手的地方。_

（*原文是The sun is bright，我自作主张翻译成了007片名风格的四字词语x）

 

 

**内景 咖啡馆**

 

HOLLAND, TOM HOLLAND精神抖擞地走进一家咖啡馆内部。他又换回了三件套西装，因为这显然是在拍摄一部真正电影的间隙里拼凑完成的，而且没有人负责剪辑。室内光线昏暗，但他仍然戴着墨镜，因为他觉得这让他看起来性感。HOLLAND,TOM HOLLAND是对的。

 

JACOB BATALON，卑鄙的黑道线人，穿着一件花里胡哨的热带风格衬衫，戴着帽子和墨镜，悠闲但丝毫不低调地坐在吧台边。

 

 

_====“至少现在镜头是正的。”Harrison包着一嘴爆米花评论道。_

 

_“因为现在是Zendaya掌镜。”Tom根据幕后人员才知道的内情小声说。_

 

_“当然了。”====_

 

 

JACOB BATALON传达了一条重要信息之后，在一场完全不真实的枪战和一声尴尬的威廉姆尖叫*中倒下了。摄像机追拍得太远了，折回来 **拍到** ：

 （*早期录制的影视剧常用声音效果，可用于角色被枪击、从高处摔落或被爆炸抛出）

 

TONY REVELORI： _喂，Penis Parker！_

 

HOLLAND, TOM HOLLAND： _啊呃，Tony，我们现在不是在拍《蜘蛛侠》！_

 

TONY REVELORI： _哦。对。呃…我们又见面了，HOLLAND, TOM HOLLAND！_

 

 

_====“Holland, Tom Holland?”Haz用眉毛做出不解的表情问道。 ”我…我可能是这样写进…剧本的。“Tom尴尬地承认道，又蠢又可爱*。====_

（*原文是adorkable，adorable和dork的合成词）

 

 

**内景 歌剧院-布拉格**

 

 **一个美艳动人的年轻女人** ，高贵，富有异国情调，从一道雅致的楼梯上滑了下来。这位是ZENDAYA，蛇蝎美人和HOLLAND, TOM HOLLAND的暧昧对象——Instagram评论区会为了他们的角色之间的关系状态争吵 _数月_ ——而且见鬼的，这小妞秒杀全场。

 

HOLLAND, TOM HOLLAND在楼梯的底端等待着，只不过他穿着一套让他看起来有点像十二岁的燕尾服。

 

HOLLAND, TOM HOLLAND： _你好啊，猫咪*。_

（* 原文是Pussy，这里是一个双关，后面会解释）

 

（好吧，这句台词确实是这样的。但是Tom模仿Sean Connery遇见Pussy Galore的场景*糟糕透了，而且听起来像“你好啊，茂密”。）

（*在007最经典的电影之一《来自俄罗斯的爱中》，Sean Connery饰演James Bond，Pussy Galore饰演美丽的苏联女特工）

 

ZENDAYA： _你他妈刚刚叫我什么？_

 

 

_===“你好啊…猫咪？？”Haz难以置信地重复道。这部电影刚刚被打上了#多灾多难的标签。_

 

_“我知道，我知道！”Tom在持续不断的羞耻中大叫，“那是我能想到的唯一一句Connery版Bond台词！”===_

 

 

一段强行插入的HOLLAND, TOM HOLLAND和TONY REVELORI编排拙劣的忍术打斗高潮，显然是在一部真正电影的空置场地进行的，而且看起来不太像一个“场景”，因为这看起来就像是所有人时间都不够用了，然后匆匆忙忙地把哪个人手机里存的Tom和Tony在片场打闹的画面剪接在了一起。眼尖的观察者也许会发现蜘蛛战衣挂在背景里的某个地方，然后开始激烈讨论这是否明确地证明了这个故事发生在漫威电影宇宙里。

 

 

**外景 威尼斯的运河**

 

现在是夜晚，但HOLLAND, TOM HOLLAND仍然戴着他的墨镜。Bond主题曲响起，他和ZENDAYA驾驶着他们的动力艇离开。他们俩看起来都令人发指的迷人。当然了。小混蛋们。

 

 

_===“这…真是引人入胜。”Haz最终鼓起勇气说。_

 

_Tom喷出一声笑。“是的，我知道，我知道，很傻。”他把手向旁边挥去。“但我们只是在闹着玩，而且这很有意思。”_

 

_“呣，说到闹着玩，”Haz沉思道，把爆米花碗放到一边，“那个摄像机在哪儿来着？因为我觉得我们可以做一个未分级版本…”_

 

_起初Tom看起来很困惑，但是当他的男朋友跨坐过来把他压在沙发上的时候很快就明白了。“从未见过的画面？”_

 

_“删减片段。”_

 

_“你 **不会** 在电影院看到的画面！”Tom忽然用一种俗气又过分戏剧化的美国口音卖弄般地宣布，Haz笑了并且打了他的脑袋。_

 

_“蠢货。”_

 

_“贱人。”_

 

_“就确保你不会让别人借走这个版本，好吗？”Haz一边傻笑一边突然俯下身吻他。_

 

_“只为你的双眼呈现。”_


End file.
